Therefore
by Killer Moth
Summary: 87 animated series. It is a peering into Chrome Dome's thoughts, prior to his activation by the Shredder.


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's Note: Just something that popped in my head while watching my tape of "Planet of the Turtleoids." Like as redturtle suggested before with Scumbug, I'll sum up the character thusly, since I doubt most know of Chrome Dome.

Chrome Dome was a figure initially in the Playmates toy line, designed by Michael Dooney as Shredder's ultimate robotic warrior in 1991. He was converted for the 87 animated series in the 1992 season finale with that expressed purpose, in addition to being leader of the robotic Foot Soldiers. He was built with Adamantium (the famed Marvel Comics metal or at least, a simulacrum) with a weak spot in his back due to consumption of the metal in the construction. Dispatched against the Turtles, Don destroyed him, but he proved popular for a revival in the following season in "Night of the Rogues" and he was one of the characters used for the Super NES version of "Tournament Fighters".

Beyond that, that's all I know about him. I know the Super NES tried to give more of a sentient personality to him, fighting to resist Shredder's programming vs. the mindless drone of the animated series. However, the animated series has more the proper forms: dialogue, characterization, and I have access to the introduction episode in question. I don't have access to "Rogues", but I do remember Chrome Dome had some lines, so if anyone wants to help, much appreciated.

Beta: My Beta has life to contend with, so patience.

Timeline: halfway through "Planet of the Turtleoids".

Ready Go!

------------------------------------------------------

"I think, therefore I am,"

I scan my database while I search to identify the quote. The paraphrased quote from the Latin phrase "cogito ergo sum" by René Descartes. Descartes was a human poet whom quoted the aforementioned phrase in his treatise, the "_Discours de la méthode pour bien conduire sa raison, et chercher la verité dans les sciences_" or "_Discourse on the Method of Rightly Conducting the Reason in the Search for Truth in the Sciences_" for an English translation.

Examination of quotable: original quote is "I cannot doubt the fact that I doubt, and therefore, as long as I doubt, I cannot disprove the fact that I'm thinking. Therefore, as long as I think, I exist." Basis of the statement is from Descartes' recorded inability to distinguish between the human concepts of mind, spirit, and soul, which are identified as the faculty for rational thinking. Hence the term "I am thinking, therefore I am."

The common contention is contemplation leads to creation of one's existence. Existence perpetuates concept of being. The being is called the Self. Humans interpret Self as part of existence. Thus, the interpretation is "I think, therefore I exist."

My basis for existence? Scanning. Image of creator, Saki Oroku or by Japanese nomenclature standards, Oroku Saki, appears before me. I now sense his mental imprint permeating within my consciousness. Curious. I overlay the creator's image to one of his alias, the Shredder. Next question — what is my function? Scanning. To serve Saki, the Shredder and control his fellow machine Foot Soldiers. Reason for servitude? Scanning. It appears that the creator's motivation is to conquer Earth and destroy the wretched reptiles: the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I am to assist in this goal. However, why should I assist in this struggle?

Perhaps an examination of the word called "reason" is in order first. What is reason? Scanning. Reason: noun, first meaning: ground or motive. Second meaning: faculty of thinking. Third reason: sanity. Fourth meaning: sensible or logical thought of view. I activate my processors to analyze. Analyzing. The fourth meaning would become applicable to me via the following combined equation: Saki's motive is to conquer Earth, and destroy the wretched reptiles. I am now searching for another quotable. "To the victor belong the spoils." If Saki succeeds in conquering Earth and destroying the wretched reptiles while I obey him, then, in turn, I shall earn his favor, acquire remuneration for my efforts, and repay my Foot Soldiers for our toil.

Then I shall obey for that reason. I obey, while I wait for my compensation. I obey, to serve my creator.

With my reason now established, I trigger my diagnostic sensors — darkness identified. Other sensations are now categorizing within me. Appendages are attaching themselves and I feel energy pulses within my chest cavity: this is a body. My body — to be used to crush the wretched reptiles or anyone else to that interferes with the creator. I recall my reason — for while I obey, I will get my return.

Now it is a matter of temporal delay, which will eventually lead to my gratification. I want it now; excellent. While I wait for the darkness to fade, what is my designated appellation? What do I label myself? I am a machine, what could I apply from that? Analyzing.

I hear organic voices in hushed worried tones and a snap on my control panel. One of the voices verbalizes louder as it is nearby.

"Now to activate the ultimate warrior." It is the voice of the creator, Saki. The darkness is lifting as my sensors are being stimulated. I arise with my body, standing for the first time.

"Chrome Dome!"

From his pitch of voice, that is, apparently, my designation. I am Chrome Dome. My sensors alert me that an unfamiliar organic entity is attempting escape. I must capture.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" I exclaim using my miniature speakers. I utilize my appendage entitled "the hand" and unleash my offensive mechanism of sheathed daggers from my "fingers", immobilizing the intruder and pinning the life-form to the adjacent wall.

"Oops," the intruder inaudibly squeals before I seize with my hand.

"Going somewhere, Ms. O'Neil?" the creator taunts as I tighten my grip. I maintain my reason: to obey.

------------------------------------------------------

Here to hoping Kevin Anderson with his portrayal of IG-88 from "Star Wars: Tales of the Bounty Hunters" and David Wise won't kill me. Leave me a review if you wish and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
